The chemistry and use of .beta.-phenethanolamines has been extensively investigated. A number of these compounds have been reported to have beneficial cardiac activities; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,200. Such compounds also are known to have sympathomimetic activity, and have found utility as utero-relaxing agents; Van Dijk et al., Recueil, 92, 1281 (1973). More recently, a group of .beta.-phenethanolamines have been reported as possessing anti-hyperglycemic activity, and have been found effective in promoting the loss of weight in animals, EPO 6735 published Jan. 9, 1980.
An object of this invention is to provide a new use for certain .beta.-phenethanolamines. This invention provides a method for promoting the growth of domesticated animals employing .beta.-phenethanolamines.